This invention relates to new and useful improvements in log splitting assemblies.
Conventionally, most log splitters are operated hydraulically and include an hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly, which when operated, pushes a log against a wedge component thus splitting the log. While these are generally satisfactory, they suffer from one principal disadvantage and that is the expense of the components making up such hydraulic log splitters. Not only do they include the hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly which acts as a ram, but they also include an hydraulic fluid reservoir, an hydraulic fluid pump and a relatively heavy-duty source of power to operate the pump as it will be appreciated that such piston and cylinder assemblies are direct operating and need considerable pressure in order to move the log onto the wedge with sufficient force to split the log.